DBZ Galaxy!
by bopdog111
Summary: After the Cell Games Gohan was abandoned and Disowned but hope came to him after the Dorgenark came and save his life. Gohan decided to become a space pirate and help Jaster, Kisala and the others to stop Valkog. Can Gohan fit in? First fanfic! GohanxMiri!
1. Gohan's life is saved!

**Hi everyone this is my first fanfic ever and the one who will be saying the disclaimer will be... Jaster Rouge!**

 **Jaster: Thanks. Bopdog111 does not own DBZ nor Rouge Galaxy.**

 **Thanks you Jast and call me Bop Anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Zoya Saga!**

"YOU BETTER RUN YOU MURDERER!" Vegeta, Krillin, and Yamcha yelled as the Z Team chase Gohan who is holding his arm hopeing to stop the Bleeding. _Come on where is the dragon ball?_ Gohan thought. " **Destructo Disc!"** Krillin chanted as he fired it at Gohan. Gohan widen his eyes but dodge it just in time. " **Galick Gun!"** Vegeta chanted as he fired a purple beam of Ki at Gohan. Gohan then dodge it again but tripped in the process. _I need to keep look-_ "AAAGGRRHH!" Gohan scream in pain as he felt Yamcha's fist hit his back. "That was for Goku." Yamcha said as he raise his fist. _I'm sorry Yamcha._ Gohan thought as he fired a Ki blast at Yamcha's face causing him to scream in pain and grabbed his face.

Gohan quickly ran as he look around and got an idea. Gohan stop turn around and thought _I'm sorry._ Gohan got to position and yelled **"SOLAR FLAIR!"** The Z Team grabbed their faces and scream. "Tien my eyes!" Chiaotzu scream as he grabbed his eyes. "Oh your dead how half-breed!" Vegeta yelled as he grabbed his eyes. Gohan continued to run he his and suppress his Ki. Once the Z Team is gone he walk and looked around but tripped before he black out he heard somebody yelled "Oh my God! Zegram let's help him!"

* * *

 **Kisala's Pov**

Me and Zegram kept looking for Desert Claw on this planet called Earth for Papa but no luck we have been looking for 7 hours and i'm exhausted. "Kisala this is getting ridiculous." Zegram lazily said. I sigh sometimes Zegram is a lazy idiot doesn't he know Desert Claw will help our problem with Zoya? "I know but we shouldn't stop Zegram he could help against Zoya." I told him. Zegram scoffed "Whatever." I sigh again. Sometimes this stupid pirate is well... dumb and it's getting on my nerves. Then we heard a loud scream of Pain that ring our ears.

When it stop i look around wide-eyed. "Kisala? What's gotten into you?" Zegram said. "Zegram that scream sounded like a kid's!" I yelled at him. "Why are you so inter- OH MY GOD KISALA LOOK UP THERE!" Zegram yelled as he pointed at the sky. I look up and saw 6 people flying away what confuse me was the green one with antennas.

Then i heard a groan. I walk over and was shock about what I saw. A kid who is no older than 11 laying on the floor unconscious. He is wearing a ripped up purple Gi his arm was bleeding heavily he has a lot of bruises, cuts, and a a... Brown Tail? I called to Zegram "Oh My God! Zegram let's help him!" "What help who?" Zegram said as he walk over and i heard him gasp in shock.

I know this is disobeying orders but i can't leave him there. I hope Papa forgive me.

* * *

 **And there you have it! Be sure to send a review!**


	2. God Of Pirates Zoya!

**Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy the previous chapter because this one is going to shock you. Simon?**

 **Simon: Thanks! Bop does not own DBZ nor Rouge Galaxy!**

 **I guess Jast told you about my nickname right?**

 **Simon: Yes indeed!**

 **Anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Steve's Pov**

I sigh. Kisala and Zegram have been on Earth for 7 whole hours and it's driving me nuts I knew we should've been on Rosa. Sometimes being a robot is like being on a 1 step pole for six hours while holding a girder. "Steve-O what's wrong?" Simon said as he walk towards me. "I'm just worry about Zegram and Kisala. They've been gone for 7 hours and i knew Desert Claw's on Rosa." I told Simon. Screw that.

We have been looking for Desert Claw for months and Captian Dorgengoa is starting to get impatience. "Don't worry Steve we will find Desert Claw I know it." Simon said trying to cheer me up. I look up at Monsha who is taking a cat nap. I swear sometimes that cat is annoying. Then a yell so familiar told me and woke Monsha up "STEVE WHERE ARE THE BANDAGES!?" Bandages? Why does Kisala want them? I look at her with Zegram. Me, Simon and Monsha all gasp at what Zegram is carrying. The poor kid looks terrible. Why is Kisala disobeying orders? Oh well best not to make her mad. I ran to the Cap'n's compartment.

* * *

 **Gohan's Pov**

Darn it! My body hurts like crazy. Why does my ex-friends done this to me? Was it because of Daddy's death? This never would of happen if Cell haven't- CELL! HIM! He is the one who cause this to me! I'm so mad i want to punch something! I barely got enough Ki to stay alive. I feel unfamiliar Ki's 4 of them of them infact. Then i feel something on my left arm. OW! That hurts. "Well i'll tell you this it's broken." A voice said. "Indeed." A robot voice said. I still got my eyes close but i'm not unconscious and i didn't feel the robot's Ki because he doesn't have a life force. "Kisala why are you disobeying orders?!" A... Cat voice said? Since when do cat's start talking?! Then i feel a Ki raising in anger and it feels like this person will take Krillin on no problem!

"BECAUSE HE'S BADLY HURT AND I CAN'T LEAVE HIM!" This Kisala said. Wow she is a life lover like dad oh man I miss him. "Kisala you know Dorgengoa is going to be mad." A gruff but tough voice said. Now who is Dorgengoa!? "I know Zegram but he is just a kid." Kisala said. "Steve-O what's taking you so long?" The voice who touch my arm said. "Calm down Simon let's see... Here they are!" Steve-O said. "Well then Kisala take him to your quarters until he wakes up." The Cat voice. Oh boy please don't tell me i'm on a pirate ship.

"What makes you think you could leave him with me Monsha!?" Kisala ask angrily. "Come on Kisala it's just until he wakes up." Simon said. Then i heard Kisala sigh and said "Fine give him to me Zegram." Then i feel Zegram giving me to Kisala. "Good luck." Zegram said. "Shut up. Come on Steve." Kisala said. Ouch that sounds like Vegeta and Bulma arguing and I got Steve-O's name wrong. Oh well.

* * *

 **Faraway Zoya's Pov**

I feel like a total idiot! I mean giving the Dorgenark a chance to go look for Desert Claw to defeat me that is absurd! I am the God Of Pirates for crying out loud! Nothing will defeat me Frieza tried once but lost badly. He is also a part of my crew who died 5 years ago. I try to convince the God Of Destruction Beerus and the God Of Protection Whis to join but they refused. I have enough "Ner!" I yelled. Then Ner came in. "Yes Cap'n?" Ner ask. "Go back to the Dorgenark!" I commanded. Ner looks confused but nodded. "Dorgengoa your search is over!" I yelled.

* * *

 **Uh-Oh! God Of Pirates Zoya is coming! Well be sure to send a review!**


	3. Rosa's Life!

**Hi everyone sorry Zoya is a OC along with Ner and this story is about Jaster life before he meets Steve and Simon. Anyway Seed will say disclaimer.**

 **Seed: Bop does not own DBZ nor Rouge Galaxy.**

 **Thanks and Seed you will fight Gohan sometime soon.**

 **Seed: Thanks.**

 **Anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Jaster's Pov**

Completely exhausted again Rosa is a desert planet and the war between the Draxian empire and the Longardian army has been mixed up. Rual and i live with each other ever since he found me on the church steps as a baby.

"Here is your Pay." A Longardian solder said as he gave me a bag I look inside it and see 700 gold coins. I thank him and went in Rual's church. "Hello Jaster." Rual said giving me his old greeting. "Hey Rual." I said. Sometimes i thought of calling Rual dad. "So Jaster how was your another bounty hunt?" Rual said as i sit on one of the benchs. "Well tough like always." I told him. I told him about how i killed the blade urchin. "You should be more careful Jaster. One of these days you end up injuring yourself." Rual told me.

"I know I know. You know Rual maybe Longardia is losing don't you think?" I ask him.

* * *

 **Rual's Pov**

I was shock what makes Jaster say that? "I don't Jaster but we know them they refused to give up." I told him. Jaster look at the bag for a while. "Alright if your so sure." Jaster told me with a smile on his face. It's been 6 weeks since i last saw him smile.

That makes me smile.I went back to praying then i sense something it made me gasp. It it is... "Rual! What's wrong?!" Jaster said with a concerned look on his face. "It's Zoya." I told him then i fainted.

* * *

 **Zoya's Pov**

"We just pass by Rosa the journey will just take 66 hours." Ner said. I dismissed him and went to my quarters. Been 6 days since i last slept. I then dream of fighting Desert Claw.

* * *

 **There you go! Don't ask where I got where Rual fainted. Send a review!**


	4. Kisala alone with Gohan!

**Hi everyone get ready for some action of Kisala with Gohan. This time Vegeta will say the disclaimer!**

 **Vegeta: NO WAY!**

 **Why Not?**

 **Vegeta: BECAUSE I WANT TO FIGHT KAKAROT!**

 **Don't make me tell everyone your secret.**

 **Vegeta: Fine... Bop does not Own DBZ or Rouge Galaxy!**

 **That's Better. Anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Kisala's Pov**

Steve followed me to my quarters during that time i keep a watching eye on the boy i found back on Earth. I keep seeing him making a scared face I think he is having a nightmare. After we arrived I told Steve to give me the bandages and go back to the bridge after that i went inside put the Boy on my bed and begin wrapping him up.

"M-Mom?" The Boy still in his dream ask. I didn't answer I just begin to wrap him up and I keep hearing him groan. After i'm done i was really exhausted i put on my pajamas lay down and put my arm on top of him.

* * *

 **Gohan's Pov**

I was having I really bad dream about Cell keep torturing me. "You stubborn child! Get mad!" Cell said. I refused then the scene change. I saw mom on the floor "M-Mom?" I said. But she is dead. I saw Cell in front of mom's corpse. "CELL!" I scream as i transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. I charged at Cell but he fired a beam that drove straight through my Herat.

I woke up. I found myself in a room and i feel something on my chest. I look down and found a arm on my chest. I look over to my right and found a girl who is sleeping peacefully she has short brown hair, pink pajamas, and some kind of crown. I blush and decided to stay under her i move my right arm on her shoulder and went back to sleep but for some reason something bad is coming.

* * *

 **Kisala's Pov**

I woke up to find the Boy's face staring at mine. His right arm is on my shoulder. I kiss his cheek. Before i can fall back to sleep a felt something wrap around my leg I lift up the blanket to find his tail wrap around my leg i smiled and fell back asleep.

* * *

 **Zoya's Pov**

I woke up and see that we still have 54 hours left. I got out of bed and call Ner. "Yes your majesty?" Ner ask. "What planet is the Dorgenark near?" I ask him. "Near Earth." Ner answered. Wait Earth? That planet where Goku lives at? Ugh disgusting Saiyans!

Ner looked at me and ask "Something wrong?" I told him "No. Dismissed." Ner left and i went back to bed.

* * *

 **Zoya the God Of Pirates is closer. What will Dorgenark do? Be sure to review!**


	5. Ner first mate of Zoya!

**Hi everyone since Zoya went to sleep this chapter is about Ner. And Ner?**

 **Ner: Right. Bop does not own Dragon Ball Z or Rouge Galaxy.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Ner's Pov**

I think the Cap'n is starting to go A-wall. Ever since the death of Frieza he was angry. Zoya and Frieza are like best friends and now he wanted to defeat a crew we ran into The Dorgenark months ago.

We were about to defeat it until the Captain Dorgengoa told us about a legendary bounty hunter name: Desert Claw i think. He told us that if they find him he will defeat Zoya. That is ridiculous! I told him that no mortal can defeat him! But Dorgengoa told us that if Desert Claw defeats Zoya he will be Zoya's new best friend. And get this Zoya agreed! I asked Zoya why he agreed in a shock expression. He told me Desert Claw will get his mind off Frieza.

I remember when the three of us met.

* * *

 **Flashback**

On a planet two boys wearing yardratian clothes but look like humans are in a desert surrounded by giant bone minators! "Zoya your the one with the Godly powers! Get them!" A boy said. Zoya shake his head "Sorry Ner but I got no courage against them!" Zoya said with shame in his voice.

Then a purple beam has been drove straight through one of the skulls! Zoya, Ner and the minators look over and found a small alien that has two horns on his head, purple lips, arms and legs, purple eyes, purple and bronze armor, black boxers, three long toes and gold pads on his hands and feet.

"It's rude to bully kids." The alien said in a clam voice. The minators roared and charge at him but he shot more beams through his fingers before kicking one at the neck. "Whoa!" Ner said. The alien came to the kids and ask "Who are you two?" "I'm Ner he's Zoya the God Of Pirates!" The alien look shock before bowing to Zoya shocking him and Ner. "Th-There's no need to bow uh..." Zoya said. "Frieza." The alien introduced. "Well Frieza your skills are great and impressive. So you swear your aligence to me?" Zoya ask. "Yes." Frieza said. "You give your life to me?" Zoya ask. "Yes." Frieza said. "Then you are a part of my crew." Zoya said as he points at Frieza. "Very well Cap'n." Frieza said.

* * *

 **Flashback end and Ner's Pov**

I mean after that Frieza and Zoya have been seeing each other ever since. I sigh. "Ner?" A mate ask. "What?" I ask. "Cell is dead." He said. I'm shock first Frieza now Cell!? "W-WHAT!?" I yelled as i fired a blast him disintegrated him. Cell was a whole different story.

Let me explain it.

* * *

 **Flashback Imperfect Cell's Pov**

Where are 17# and 18# surely they couldn't died already! I sigh that football team i killed was not enough nor Piccolo's new power! Then a heard rustling and before i know it I got tackled after I push it off i see who tackled me.

He is a human wearing yardratian clothes, have blue hair, a blue belt, his skin is tan like Gohan's a little, and has a face that resembles Jecie's a little. He look at me smile and said "Hi. Are you Cell?" I was shock how does this human know me? "Yeah who are you?" I ask him. "My name is Ner and no i'm not a human." The boy said. Wait WHAT!? He is not a human!? "Then what are you!?" I ask him with shock in my voice. "I am a Electrian." Ner answered. What the H,F,I,L are Electrians!?

"What do you want?" I ask Ner with anger in my voice. "No need to be mad Cell. I just want to ask you a favor." Ner said as he cross his arms. "Then what is it?" I ask him. "Would you like to be a part of Zoya's crew?" Ner ask. Wait Zoya!? The God Of Pirates!? "I just need to-" I was cut off. "You'll get 17# and 18# if you accept." Ner said. He'll do that? "All right." I said. Ner chuckled and said "Good see you soon me and Zoya are going to go help you look for them." Then he left i get a feeling this is starting to be boring.

* * *

 **Flashback end and Ner's Pov**

I want Cell to be my best friend since Frieza had Cap'n Zoya. I look at the time limit and see we still have 23 hours left then Zoya called me.

* * *

 **Zoya's Pov**

Where is Ner? I been calling him since we had 24 hours left finally he came. "Yes Cap'n?" Ner ask. "Where were you?" I ask him. "Sorry sir I have just been informed Cell is dead." Ner said with anger in his voice.

Oh well. Cell wasn't very helpful anyway. "Did The Dorgenark's location change?" I ask him. "Not at all." Ner said. Good good Dorgengoa better have Desert Claw to replace Frieza. "Dismissed." I told him. After Ner left I stare at my window and wondered _What is mak_ _ing me nervous?_

* * *

 **** **And there can Gohan get healed up in time for Zoya's attacked? Be sure to Review!**


	6. Seed's Birth!

**Hi everyone! This will be about when Seed was complete and for Valkog he will say the disclaimer!**

 **Valkog: Why thank you! Bailey does not owned DBZ or RG!**

 **How do you know my real name?**

 **Valkog: Because on Izel's scanner.**

 **Nevermind Anyway ENJOY!**

 **Izel: Why do you always say that?**

 **Who let you in here!?**

* * *

 **Izel's Pov**

Well it took me forever but the artificial human is finally ready! For some interest also i found a dead warrior with a brown tail I been freezing for some time. Which made him have a grey tail. I hope Valkog improve him.

"Izel!" I heard a voice. I look behind me to find Norma. "Sir!" I told her. Norma looked in the chamber and her eyes fall on his tail. "Why does he have a tail?" Norma ask. "Because i infuse some of a warrior's DNA in him." I explained. "A warrior with a tail?" Norma ask. "Yes." I told her. "Well his Tail doesn't make him a freak." Norma said. "I... suppose." I said. I was always nervous around Norma because she is really beautiful.

"Well does he have a name?" Norma ask. "Nope." I answered. "Well the name Seed will be perfect." Norma said. I looked at her. "What?" Norma ask "Izel what do you think about the name Seed?" Norma ask. I think about it for a while. "Alright that will be good." I said as a press a button allowing the fluid to be empty.

* * *

 **Seed's Pov**

W-Where i'm i? I opened my eyes to find a old man in a professors suit, a woman wearing a red and white dress. Then a mask was put on my head. "Who are you two? Who i'm i?" I ask them. "My name is Izel this is Norma." The old man introduced. "Your name is Seed." Norma said. "What's with this mask?" I ask. "Your face isn't ready yet." Izel said. I was created? Then i feel something on my back I look behind me to find a grey tail and it's... mine?

* * *

 **Norma's Pov**

I laugh i can't tell if Seed is shock because of that mask. It is a mask that has his head inside. It's black on the left white on the right it's lips are the same but opposite. Also curves for his eyes. His arm tattoos are also black that look like flames.

"No need to be shock Seed you are a artificial Human." Izel said. Seed looked at him and me. "Where i'm i?" Seed ask. "Well your in the Daytron chambers." I answered. "Your created for a purpose." Izel said. "What is it?" Seed ask. "Why don't we get you cleaned up and clothed before we tell you?" I ask. Seed said nothing but nodded. Our key to Eden is smart.

* * *

 **Now Seed is completed what will happen if Zoya passed by Zerard? Be sure to review!**


	7. Back in business! Zoya's invasion!

**Hey everyone terribly sorry for the wait. But don't you worry about it! Oh and one thing: Their will be i repeat will be no more POVs!**

 **Zegram: Took ya long enough.**

 **I don't own anything besides the OCs. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **The Dorgenark.**

After a few days after Gohan came Steve looking more like a robot than an android, is built like a robot. He appears to have actuators for shoulders and his face and chest are made from molded metal. Sharp fingers on his sliver hands, and glowing red eyes taking the wheel. Simon is a short, stout man whose body is mostly covered in a large yellow, brown spacesuit Along with a metal mask was looking over the controls.

Zegram has a large tiger stripe tattoo across his chest and a scar across his face. He has long, brown hair and a red eye patch across his right eye. He has two earrings as well as a variety of necklaces and rings leaning against a wall. And Monsha a white-furred cat with blue eyes, and wears a black collar with a padlock-shaped bell sitting on top of a wooden rail.

"I still don't get why Kisala brought that kid here. Were looking for Desert Claw not little kids!" Monsha yelled. "Monsha we know that. But i have a feeling this kid needs us." Steve said. Simon stopped his work and said "I would say the same. But i have i feeling that he'll help us with Zoya." "You saying that kid can beat Zoya?" Zegram ask. "I'm not saying that Zegram. I just have a feeling." Simon said. "I sure hope he doesn't think so." Steve said.

"Never mind! Where's Kisala!?" Monsha yelled angrily. "Calm down Monsha your acting like a little kid!" Kisala said annoyed. Kisala has short brown hair, and blue eyes. She has a short, pointy nose and black, thin eyebrows, yellow shirt, a sliver crown, sky blue belt, white shorts, and pink slippers.

"Oh really? Well just to let you know i'm gonna let you bringing the kid along slide. Just don't think that means your gonna keep him." Monsha said much to Kisala's anger. "Say what now!?" Kisala yelled. "Uh... everyone were near Juraika!" Steve announced quickly. "Hn." Zegram scoffed.

* * *

 **In Kisala's room.**

Gohan opened his eyes to find the room he was in again. "Hm. Maybe sometime i will help these people out i return saving me from death." Gohan said. Gohan sat up. It was only a couple of days since he was brought to the Dorgenark and the crew haven't notice he was up yet. "I'll ask this Dorgengoa if i can stay." Gohan said.

Gohan hasn't even tried to bet even food. He was just to shy.

* * *

 **Back on the bridge.**

"Do you even managed to find out a little bit about the kid?" Simon ask. "Yes Simon. I only found out his keeps mentioning about this 'Cell'." Kisala answered. "Cell? His crazy mind must be why he got hurt." Zegram said as Kisala just glared at him. "Hm. Anyway we're at-" "UH OH! WE ARE IN DEEP TROUBLE!" Simon yelled immediately.

All of them looked at Simon before they looked at the windows as a voice bellowed "Dorgengoa bring Desert Claw!" "ZOYA!? ALL OF TIMES WHY NOW!?" Monsha yelled in shock. "I DON'T KNOW!" Steve yelled as he spins his head around. "Aw great just great him right now!?" Zegram yelled in anger.

"Were doomed!" Kisala yelled in fear.

* * *

 **With Gohan.**

"Huh? Who's Desert Claw?" Gohan ask. He sense a lot of evil Ki coming from outside. "This does not feel good." Gohan said as he got out of bed removed the cast and controls his still broken arm causing him great pain but he ignored it. He got out to find a lot of pirates panicking. "Ah... ah! To the bridge! (DOWN THE HATCH!) Hide!" The pirates yelled.

Soon Gohan saw aliens that look like a lot of Yardratians invading the ship. "Hehe. The Dorgenark will regret telling Zoya to find Desert Claw." A yardratian said. "Yes and soon Zoya will concur all pir-" The yardratian was cut off when Gohan suddenly kicked him to a wall. The yardratians looked to find Gohan still in casts and a ripped up Purple Gi.

"Oh you kid...!" A yardratian yelled before he charged with his comrades to attack Gohan while the Dorgenark pirates watched in shock. After a few grunts and blows landing the yardratians were unconscious. "That takes care of them." Gohan said before he speeded off. "Um... what just happened?" A Dorgenark pirate ask. The others shrugged.

* * *

 **Back on the bridge.**

"Monsha a message from Ner!" Steve said. "Put it on patch!" Monsha said. Than a hologram screen of Ner with yardratian armor blue belt, and blue hair came up on a screen. "Dorgengoa you have a couple of minutes to get Desert Claw out of your ship!" Ner said before the hologram closes.

"Kisala! This is all your fault!" Monsha yelled. Kisala looking shocked and angered only yelled "My fault!? How is this my fault!?" "You brought that kid here instead of carrying out orders!" Monsha yelled. "Well I can't leave that kid there!" Kisala yelled. While they argue Simon saw something in the cameras that made him gasp.

* * *

 **Back with Gohan.**

Gohan stopped to see Ner hitting a Dorgenark Pirate. "Where's Desert Claw!?" Ner yelled. "I... don't know!" The pirate said. "Well then." Ner grabbed the pirates neck as he gave him a nasty smirk. "You know what!? That makes you... EXPENDABLE!" Ner yelled as he throws the pirate to a spike as he screamed. Gohan grabbed the pirate as Ner looked to see him.

"How? You...?" The pirate ask in shock as Gohan set him down. "Stay here." Gohan said as he steps toward Ner. "Hmm. Not bad. Are you okay?" Ner ask with his smirk still on. Gohan smirked back "Sure. Who are you anyway?" As he gets into the demon stance. "My name is Ner first mate of Zoya kid. Prepare yourself i don't care how pathetic you are. I'm going full power." Ner said as he charges up his Ki shocking Gohan a bit.

 _He's stronger then Cell! I'm gonna have to go Super Saiyan 2!_ Gohan thought. Once Ner reached full power with his hair standing up with a blue lighting aura around him he said "You should feel proud. Your the first kid ever to face me!" "And your the second to fight me in this form." Gohan said confusing Ner. "What?" Ner ask.

Gohan started to power up as his hair stands up with a bang in his face before he grunted and transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. His eyes turned green, his hair is gold, and a lighting and gold aura surrounds him. "Eh!?" Ner gasp in shock before smirking and asking "Well well what do we have- GAHH!" Ner screamed in shock as he felt a train hit his stomach. He looked down to see Gohan with his fist planted in Ner's stomach.

* * *

 **Back on the bridge.**

"I mean why do you disobey me like that?" Monsha ask. "Because you don't care about that kid at all." Kisala answer. Monsha said "I don't care about that kid? This is Zoya we are talking about!" "So!?" Kisala ask in anger. "Wh-What so!? Zoya will kill us if we don't have Desert Claw and because of you we don't have him!" Monsha yelled. "Shut up you stupid cat!" Kisala yelled. Monsha yelled back "Now your gonna tell me to be quiet and call me a stupid cat!?"

"Exactly! You were never born if your mother didn't take care of you!" Kisala yelled. Monsha yelled "Now that's to far young lady! Once this all blows over were going to dropped that kid unrecovered back on Earth!" "What!?" Kisala yelled in shock. "You heard me Kisala!" Monsha yelled. "You want that kid to die!?" Kisala yelled. "Because that the Dorgenark is now gonna fall because of you yes!" Monsha yelled. "We are not dropping him on Earth after seeing him like that!" Kisala yelled.

"KISALA MONSHA! FOR THE SAKE OF THE DORGENARK YOU BETTER TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!" Simon yelled. Monsha and Kisala stopped their argument to look at the hologram picture with Steve, and Zegram and gasp. They are seeing Gohan fighting Ner. "What the!? Who's that!?" Steve ask. "That's the kid!" Kisala yelled.

* * *

 **Back with them.**

Gohan punched Ner in the face. _How is this kid so strong!?_ Ner thought in anger. Ner tried to punch but Gohan blocked it. "Who are you!?" Ner ask in anger. "I am Gohan son of Goku and slayer of Cell!" Gohan answered. Ner with a face of rage yelled "SO YOUR THE ONE WHO KILLED CELL!? YOUR GONNA PAY!" As he tried to kick but Gohan disappeared.

"You son of a-! Where did you go!?" Ner ask in anger. "UP HERE!" He heard Gohan said. Ner looked up as Gohan yelled "MASENKO-HA!" As he fired a yellow beam blasting threw Ner's chest as he puked up blood. Gohan landed as Ner coughed a lot. "Ner before you pass tell me who's in charge of this invasion?" Gohan ask.

Ner chuckled weakly before saying "His name... is Zoya. You can't... beat him... he is the God Of Pirates... and best friend of Frieza... you can try... if you like! But when My body... dies he grows stronger!" Ner laughed before he died. "Zoya? The God Of Pirates? The best friend of Frieza? I'll get him!" Gohan declared before he ran outside to see a giant ship.

On the landing door below the ship was Zoya himself. Zoya wears a blue God cloak covering his yardratian armor, with a blue belt, sky ble hair, red eyes, purple boots, and green fingerless gloves. "Welcome." Zoya said before he jumped and landed in front of Gohan.

* * *

 **On the bridge.**

"That kid defeated Ner!?" Monsha yelled in shock. "And now he's gonna fight Zoya! I think we are saved!" Simon yelled as he jumped up in the air celebrating. "Don't get carried away. That kid with a tail can't beat Zoya." Zegram said.

* * *

 **With the guys.**

"Zoya i'm gonna say this once. Get outta here." Gohan said as Zoya chuckled. "Me? Get lost? No. I'm gonna fight Desert Claw." Zoya said. "So... that's your decision?" Gohan ask before they get into fighting positions. "Alright kid! LET'S DANCE!" Zoya yelled.

* * *

 **There you go! Be sure to review!**


	8. Gohan vs Zoya the God of Pirates!

**I don't own anything besides the OCs! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **The Dorgenark**

Gohan and Zoya were only glaring at each other. After an explosion they charged. The begin Punching and kicking back, and forth. Gohan tried to kick but Zoya dodged it and fired a few blasts of Blue Ki. Gohan dodged them and tried to punch but Zoyan dodged it as he kneed Gohan's stomach making him cough up blood. Gohan then chanted **"Masenko-HA!"**

He fired a beam of Yellow Ki but the Pirate God blocked it with his arms to defend himself. Zoya then emerged from the smoke and headbutted Gohan at the chin as the Pirate God heard the Demi-Saiyan grunted as he smirked. Zoya then fired some beams of blue Ki from his eyes hitting Gohan at the chest as some of his bandages were burned off opening his wounds.

Gohan gone Super Saiyan and tried to punch Zoya but the Pirate God dodged the attack. He then fired a big wave of blue Ki energy as Gohan defended himself from the attack. His bandages, and some parts of his Gi were burned off as some of his wounds were healed thanks to the Dorgenark crew but they are coming at him again. Zoya charged and kicked Gohan's injured arm making him whimper slightly.

Zoya and Gohan were kicking back and forth as the Pirate God kneed Gohan's chest making his gasp. Gohan then chanted **"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!"** As he fired a wave of powerful Blue Ki as Zoya blocked the blow. Zoya then appeared above Gohan and elbowed his back as Gohan yelled out in pain and crashed on the Dorgenark's poop deck.

Zoya smirked, landed, and said "This isn't even a contest. You are nothing more but a Saiyan brat that needs to learn his manners." Gohan got up and ask "Zoya... why is it you want to destroy this ship?" "Destroy the Dorgenark? Why would i do that? As the God Of Pirates i defeated Pirate Crews and get them to serve me. Both me and Ner. A few months ago i tried to take over this ship but Dorgengoa the captain said that a Bounty Hunter named Desert Claw would beat me. I even agreed so i let them find Desert Claw. I came back early because i feel like an idiot for letting them go. Now when i'm finished with you the Dorgenark would be under my command." Zoya explained his story.

Gohan then charged his Ki as an aura surrounded him and said with a smirk "The Dorgenark will not be under your command as long as i breathe." "Hn. Determination just like a Saiyan. Let's go." Zoya chuckled. Gohan and Zoya charged as they punched and kicked each other back, and forth. More, and more bruises, and cuts were appearing on Gohan's body. Zoya then kicked Gohan's neck.

* * *

 **With the gang.**

Kisala, Monsha, Steve, Simon, and Zegram were all shocked, and surprised by Gohan's strength, and determination to dare defy the God they feared so much. "Is that kid crazy!? He is going to get himself killed!" Monsha said. Zegram said "That would be the least of our troubles when Zoya comes to the bridge!" "I can't believe this at all. I don't think anyone would dare fight Zoya and still lives." Steve said.

Simon said something that made them nodded in agreement "That kid is totally not normal." Kisala thought _I knew the tail was enough but this!l? Just who is he?_

* * *

 **The fight.**

Gohan tried to punch Zoya but he dodged and held his arm. "Now brat before i kill you. Who are you?" Zoya ask with a smirk. Gohan didn't answer which have caused Zoya to grow bored and throw Gohan to the Dorgenark. Zoya landed. He walked to Gohan and was met with a surprised punch to the face. Gohan with a smirk ask "Does that answer your question?"

Zoya's eyes glowed blue in anger before saying "You... You... BRAT! You shall suffer define retribution!" Zoya charged and kicked, and punch Gohan back, and forth as Gohan keeps grunting and wasn't able to block the blows. Then Zoya fired a wave of Ki engulfing his opponent. Gohan then thought _I'm gonna die here i'm i? Vegeta, and the others were right. I'm nothing but a washout. Sorry the Dorgenark. I wasn't able to save you, or your captain._

 _"Gohan don't give up!"_ A voice in Gohan's head yelled as the latter widen his eyes. _Daddy?_ Gohan thought. The voice known as Goku said _"Yes Gohan your seriously giving up right here? Come on i know you can do it! Beat Zoya and help the Dorgenark! Give it everything you got!"_ Gohan opened his eyes and smirked in determination before he yelled out making Zoya's blast to disappear. The force sent a shocked Zoya flying.

"WHAT!?" Zoya yelled.

* * *

 **The bridge.**

A blight light was emitted as they covered their eyes. After the light was dimmed what they saw next make them gasp.

* * *

 **The fight.**

Gohan opened his eyes seeing his is wearing an orange, and blue Gi. He knew it's his father's as he saw he has reverted back to his original form but now he has red hair and a red tail, not only that he is also lean, and has red eyes, and slightly red skin. He also saw his wounds are also gone. He was in awe as red Ki flow form his hands like ripples as Zoya watched on in awe.

"Who are you exactly?" Zoya ask in awe. Gohan answered "I've been asking the same question since i killed Cell. I'm i the son of Goku? The legendary Gold fighter? The person who defeated the ultimate Bio-Android? Turns out... i'm all of them. I am Gohan and i am... a Super Saiyan... God." The red Ki then flowed through Gohan like he was a lighting bolt.

"Super Saiyan God? I thought that was only a mere legend the God of Destruction made up! But now it proves me wrong." Zoya said. Gohan then punched, and kicked in the air and was in awe seeing how fast they are now. He smirked at Zoya and ask "Shall we continue?" "Yes. I'm not holding back now!" Zoya declared with a smirk.

Zoya, and Gohan charged as they punch, and kicked each other. Gohan had actually kicked Zoya away. He then charged and fired a wave of energy that burned some of Zoya's armor, and cloak away. Zoya gasp in shock seeing this. Gohan then used his Tail to slap Zoya to a part of his ship as some of Zoya's men gasp. "Cap'n!" The mates yelled as Zoya got back up.

Zoya growled and shouted "YOU BRAT! YOU SHALL SUFFER DEVINE RETRIBUTION!" He charged and punched and kicked Gohan endlessly as Gohan starts to have severe injuries as Gohan manged to kick him away. "Hey Zoya. I like you to meet a friend. The special beam cannon." "I don't care if you have some fancy move!" Zoya yelled.

Gohan's fingertips started to have electricity covered them and said "You really should. Because i'm using this to make sure you no longer harm the universe." Zoya charged as Gohan blocked his moves and kicked him as he fired a wave of red Ki energy at Zoya's ship hitting the engine. Then it exploded. He looked back to see Zoya gritting his teeth and shouted "NO! I CAN'T BE LOOKED DOWN BY YOU! I AM THE GOD OF PIRATES!"

He charged as Gohan punched through his stomach as Zoya gasp. Zoya stepped back while clutching his stomach and yelled "Y-You fool! Any last words before i kill you!?" He then charged a blast as Gohan said "Actually Zoya yes. There is some words i like to shed." He and Zoya chanted **"Special Beam Cannon!/Pirate Wave!"** They fired their blasts as Gohan's special beam cannon was able to break through Zoya's blast as it blasted a hole on his chest.

* * *

 **The bridge.**

They couldn't believe it. They just saw Gohan defeated Zoya! Simon jumped to the air while saying "YAHOO! Yes that kid has done it! Zoya's gone for good!" "Yes! Now Captain Dorgengoa won't worry about Zoya wver again!" Steve said. Zegram didn't say a word. "I say we invite him to the crew!" Monsha said. Kisala smiled _This kid is so special._

* * *

 **The deck.**

Gohan reverted back to normal as he started to breathe heavily. He stared at Zoya who is gasping. "I've thought... i go down by... Desert Claw... but fate can be cruel sometimes." Zoya gasp. Gohan went to him and ask "Zoya... what are you exactly?" "A proud race... Electrians... but now it is forever extinct. Me, and Ner... were the last ones in this world. Now the Electrians are extinct... because of you." Zoya answered shocking Gohan.

"I... uh..." Gohan stammered. "No need to... apologized. Now that i passed on... you must take my role as the Pirate God. You'll... do fine." Zoya said as Gohan's chest glowed. When it stopped glowing Gohan saw a Red Jolly Rodger on his chest. "Good... luck." Zoya said. "No. Wait!" Gohan tried to stop him. Zoya said "Farewell Gohan..." Then the God Of Pirates gave his last breath.

His body glowed blue before it dissolved. "Hey you just saved us from a lot of trouble kid!" Gohan heard a voice said as he turned to see Simon, Steve, Monsha, Kisala, and Zegram running toward him. Something started beeping as Steve pulled out a device and he ask in shock "Oh my! C-C-C-Could it be!?" "Steve-O what's going on?" Simon ask the robot.

Steve only stammered "J-J-J-J-J-J-Just look!" They all besides Gohan went to him as Zegram ask "What is it already Bolthead?" The device scanned Gohan until it reached his tail as the Demi-Saiyan ask politely "Is there something wrong?" "There's no doubt about it. Look what he's got their. A Saiyan tail. And a young body." Steve said admiring the boy standing in front of them.

Simon said "That's means that. He must be..." He gasp as he and Steve nodded before saying at the same time "The son of Goku, Gohan!" "I-I... how so you know me, and my dad?" Gohan ask while going over the shock. "Lucky us. Kisala founded you very injured back on Earth. If it wasn't for her Zoya would've killed us already." Monsha said. Gohan got in front of him causing the cat to step back.

"Is there something wrong?" Monsha ask carefully. "No i just never saw a talking cat before. Besides Puar." Gohan said. Zegram said "Strong, but curious." "He is a kid Zegram." Kisala said. "I'm Gohan everyone. Who are you all?" Gohan ask. "Oh excuse us! We didn't introduced ourselves. I'm Simon." Simon said. Steve said "Names Steve." "The first mate of the Dorgenark Monsha!" Monsha said. Kisala said "I'm the captain's daughter Kisala." "I'm Zegram. Just a bounty hunter handpicked by Dorgengoa." Zegram said.

"Once your recovered we can take you back to Earth. How does that sound?" Steve said. Gohan frowned and lower his head. "Huh? Is there something wrong?" Kisala ask. Gohan said sadly "I don't have a home anymore. My mom disowned me after my dad died. And my friends want to make sure i'm dead. There probably still out there searching for me." Shocking them.

"You mother disowned you just because of your father's death!?" Simon ask with shock in his voice. "Not just any man THE Goku was killed!?" Steve said. Gohan nodded sadly as Monsha said firmly "You better tell us the whole story." "What if you guys do the same on me to?" Gohan ask. Kisala said "Don't worry whatever you tell us. Were fine."

Gohan looked in her eyes and sees she is telling the truth. Gohan sighed and said "Well it started when i was four when my dad's brother Raditz came and..." Gohan told them the whole story. About the Saiyan invasion, the search for Namek's Dragon Balls, even the Androids. They were shocked that Frieza was dead, and Gohan blamed himself for Goku's death. "... and soon my friends realized i am to dangerous to stay alive. They tried to kill me but i mange to get away. You guys know the rest." Gohan finished his story with a sad smile.

He couldn't tell if Simon, and Steve are shocked because they don't have faces. Monsha, Zegram, and Kisala are a different story. Kisala's face was turned to anger before she stomped the ground with her foot and said "We are going back to Earth and teach them a lesson!" Monsha quickly said "Kisala! The would destroy us in an instant!" "Keep your anger in! Now's not the time to get mad." Zegram said.

"Kisala please don't go after them." Gohan said. Kisala just couldn't resist the face he's making. She sighed and said "Okay." "Let's get back inside everyone. We got Desert Claw to find. Captain Dorgengoa would not believe us when we tell him a kid defeated Zoya." Steve said as they nodded. They walked back inside as Goban wondered what he is experiencing.

* * *

 **Zoya's gone for good! Now that Zoya is gone we can finally get to the Rouge Galaxy storyline. See ya next time. Be sure to review!**


	9. The mysterious teen!

**I don't own anything besides the OCs! ENJOY! Oh and mrstardust89 thank you very much for this review '** you are a genius for this story I hope to read the next update soon. **' It's the first time in months i've gotten a good review on this thing! Thank ya!**

* * *

 **On the Dorgenark!**

Gohan still wearing his father's Gi walked down to the deck and Kisala staring at a Planet that looks like it's covered in sand. "Kisala." Gohan called as Kisala turned and waved at him. "Gohan!" Kisala said as Gohan walked toward her. "Kisala what are we going to do?" Gohan ask the obvious. "We are going to find Desert Claw. On that planet!" Kisala answered while pointing on the planet that was covered in sand.

Gohan looked at the planet and said "Whoa. That planet looks like it's made by sand." "It's called Rosa, the Desert Planet. Steve said Desert Claw might be on Rosa." Kisala said. Gohan remarked "Whoever lives on that planet might be lucky to survive." "I almost feel the same." Kisala said. They went inside and went to the bridge. "Alright everyone once Steve lands this bugger to a spot we can look for Desert Claw!" Monsha announced.

"Aye-Aye!" Steve, and Simon saluted. After Steve landed the Dorgenark on a place where theirs nothing but sand Gohan ask the robot "Hey Steve?" "Yes Gohan?" Steve ask. "Why is this Desert Claw so important? Is he a friend of Dorgengoa?" Gohan ask. Steve answered "No we were looking for him so Captain Dorgengoa won't worry about Zoya. And he won't believe us when we tell him you beat him."

"Oh alright." Gohan said. Monsha announced "Simon, Steve, Gohan find Desert Claw!" "Aye-Aye!" Simon, and Steve saluted as Gohan looked at the two saluting before he saluted to. After they exited the ship they just walked forward and saw a town. "Ah that might the place." Steve said. Soon bone minotaurs carrying bone axes popped out of the sand.

Steve readies his hands and some guns floated above him. Simon ready what looks like a flamethrower. "Gohan you should stay back. Since your joining the Dorgenark you should might as well know the team." Simon said as Gohan nodded. Steve slashed the creatures with his sharp fingers and fires from his guns. Simon fired from his flamethrower, and a missilelauncher at the creatures. They didn't even give the creatures a chance to fight back.

After the creatures were defeated they looked at Gohan who said "You guys fought well." "Thank ya. We were trained for this. Come on let's find Desert Claw!" Simon said. Steve, and Gohan nodded in agreement. They entered and searched around as Gohan took note that the guys wearing white armor, and holding guns are not someone to mess with. "Y'sure he's in this backwards bumpkin town?" Simon ask out of the blue.

"The information came from a credible source. He's here all right. He should be hiding out somewhere on Rosa." Steve answered as they stopped for a bit. "So Simon can you tell me about him?" Gohan ask. "Oh you never knew him! Desert Claw... he's one o' the galaxy's top hunters. Maybe he got his mitts on a load of dosh and he's off livin' it up somewhere. Can't believe he'd be wastin' his time on this slave rock..." Simon paused.

"Don't worry. Steve might be right. We need to trust his instincts." Gohan said with a smile as Steve nodded in agreement. Simon only shook his head and said "Like i'm gonna trust a robot's instincts." "I would if i were you. They're quite uncanny. Besides i can use this to determine whether or not he's the real deal. Just leave it to Steve alright you two?" Steve said holding the device he used to scan Gohan with.

"Yes sir!" Gohan said as he salute as Steve looked at him like he's proud. "Really... well the Captain'll be pretty cheesed off if we don't find 'im so you'd better come through on this." Simon said still sounding like he doesn't believe it as he walked forward. "I know I know." Steve said as he walks forward also.

Gohan was about to walk forward until he sensed something. He looked on one of the roofs to see a man with a brown hood, sliver armor, some black chain mail clothing, a dagger on him, some gloves, a pair of goggles, and a sword that is curved, with a red, and black carving, a gold hilt, along with a gold curve around one part of it, and a white handle staring at him.

"Gohan? Is everything alright?" Simon's voice snapped Gohan out of it. Gohan shook his head and said "No nothing." "Come on then!" Steve said. Gohan nodded and when the two started walking again he looked back to see the man was gone. _Strange who was that guy?_ Gohan thought before he shook his head and walked with them.

They ask the villagers where Desert Claw is as they kept saying they haven't seen him. They entered a house exhausted. "Oh man. If we don't find Desert Claw soon the Captain will be mad!" Simon said. "Calm down. We will find him i swear!" Steve said trying to cheer him up. Then the place started shaking as they exited the house while Simon said "Wow... It's awfully noisy all of a sudden."

"It would appear a beast has invaded the town. What luck!" Steve said. Gohan ask him "How can this be luck?" "The Desert Claw would never pass up a chance to score a load of points like this. Let's go check it out!" Steve answered/suggested. Simon only ask in shock "Are you bonkers!? It's way too dangerous!" Before another shake happen. Gohan sense something and said "I'm sensing a very strong power! This way!" He ran with Steve following him as Simon called out "H-Hey wait for me!"

He ran to the direction of the power. "It's over here!" He called out. He looked over a wall with Steve, and Simon to see a teenager with blonde hair, a red bandana around his neck, a white shirt with brown shoulder pads, brown knee pads, brown gloves, a red mark on his cheek, a pistol, black pants, and black shoes facing against two monsters that have a horn, big mouths, and are muscular.

Gohan also sees a sword on him and realized it's the same one he saw the man's from earlier. "Dammit. Fine-you can't scare me!" The teenager yelled as he twirled the man's sword in the air and slashed with it twice as he throws out a smirk and said "Bring it on fellas!" The monsters walked closer as he fired from his pistol as it has no effect on them. "Dammit! Just like the Blade Urchin!" The teenager yelled before jumping and slashing at the monsters horn causing some damage.

"That kid's got spunk!" Simon remarked as Steve nodded. The monsters sometimes get him with their fists or by jumping and slamming on the ground but the teenager would drink some green potion that heals the injuries. He managed to defeat the two by slicing them in half. After that he looked at the man's sword and said "Man." Gohan smiled and ran over while calling "Hey sir! That was incredible!" Startling the teenager as he puts the sword on his back and sees Gohan, Simon, and Steve running over.

Something started beeping as Steve brought out the device and he said "O-Oh my! Could-could it be!?" "Steve-O what's goin' on?" Simon ask. Steve only stammered "J-J-J-J-Just look!" Simon, and Gohan went to him as Simon ask "C'mon what is it?" "Seriously Steve you haven't been this flabbergasted since you guys met me." Gohan said.

Steve scanned the teenager's sword as the teenager ask "Yes?" "There's no doubt about it. And see what he's got there? That's Desert Claw's weapon Desert Seeker-one of the Seven Sacred Galactic Swords." Steve said about the sword. Simon realized something and said "So that means that... you must be..." He gasp. He and Steve nodded before Gohan said "The legendary Bounty Hunter Desert Claw!"

The teenager looked confused and ask "Th... the... the what?" Steve, and Simon did not notice as Steve said "Ohh I can't believe how lucky we are! To think we found him this quickly!" "No kiddin'!" Simon said agreeing. "I told you he'd be on this planet didn't i? Didn't i? See?" Steve ask teasing him.

"Well now aren't we the lucky ones! Mission accomplished! Let's head back. Come on come on you too mister." Simon said as he grabbed the teenager's hand and pulls him. Gohan said "Wait Simon! What about that beast invaded the town? We can't just leave it!" "Oh come on Gohan! We now have Desert Claw and that's all that matters! You haven't change since you have taken care of Zoya. Come on!" Simon replied.

He tried to pull some more but the teenager yelled "Argh! Knock it off! I have to go NOW or that thing is gonna destroy the town! Let me go!" As he mange to pry his hand from Simon's grip. "That's our Desert Claw-a man of unbending determination." Steve remarked. Simon only groaned "Nrrrgh... whatever you say. We'll accompany you on your huntin' trip but when this little escapade's over you're coming with us. Is that a deal?" The teenager only ask "Huh? Why should i!?"

"Then it' settled! Let's be on our way!" Steve said. "Lead the way mister." Gohan said politely. The teenager looked at Gohan before running with the tree following while dealing with some monsters and they were surprised about the teenager's skills. After then they reach a path that is blocked. "Dammit!" The teenager yelled. "Oh boy looks like the path's block." Simon said.

Gohan smirked. "And we can't get over. Let's go!" Simon said before he felt his collar has been grabbed, the teenager felt the same, as Steve felt something wrapped around his neck as they all were suddenly lifted off the ground as they screamed and landed on the other side. "What the?" The teenager ask totally confused. "Haha! I'm alive!" Simon ask totally relived.

Steve recognized what was wrapped around his neck and said "Gohan you could've just warn us." Gohan replied "Sorry. The beast is more important then anything. Lead the way please." The teenager guided them as Simon said silently "Rats." They stopped in front of a huge door as the teenager said "The residential area's beyond here." Then they heard a roar as Simon said nervously "Gosh he's not a quiet fella is he? Must be rather large as well..."

"You're not planning on having all four of us go in there are you?" Steve ask with equal nervousness. The teenager ask "You wanna fight him all by yourself?" Shocking and scaring Steve. "N-No! Not at all! That's crazy-totally reckless!" Steve said quickly. Gohan said "Don't worry guys. I think this guy is this town's protecter. Right sir?" "In a way yes. Let's go!" The teenager replied as he ran toward the gate with Gohan in tow.

"H-Hey wait up!" Steve said as he ran to catch up. "Poor kids... We hardly knew 'em." Simon said as the gate opened and they ran inside. The teenager and Gohan stopped and Gohan said "There it is."

The beast has 7 red eyes, blades around the sides of his head, shakles on each of his legs, on his back was an armored case with a couple of gold gears side by side, it has brown, and light brown skin, fly wings, a long tail with a gold magnet mark, and some drool hanging from his mouth. The beast roared again as it's named was revealed **'Mark VII Salamander'**.

"That is certainly a big monster all right." Steve said nervously as the gates closed. Simon ask the teenager "Are you positive about this Mr. Claw?" The teenager replied with a "Like i have a choice!" And charged while, Gohan, Steve, and Simon stayed back.

* * *

 **Sorry i have to cut the battle off right here but I haven't played Rouge Galaxy in a long time so i need to know the Mark VII Salamander's abilities, and attacks. Sorry but be sure to review!**


End file.
